


That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Consensual, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tentacle monster gets loose in one of the labs. Bones deals with it accordingly, but not before he and Jim are placed in a perilous situation. If you can't read the warnings, there are tentacles in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the Five Acts Meme, hosted by the lovely toestastegood. Original here: http://umbrellas-can.livejournal.com/74645.html?thread=813205#t813205

"Jim!" Bones' voice burst through the panicked haze filtering through Jim's mind. He jerked his head, eyes falling on his CMO, standing in the doorway, face awash in horror.

"Bones, stay back," Jim choked out. The instant he made a sound, a slimy appendage slithered up towards his neck. Bones took a step forward. "That's an order," Jim ground out before the tentacle wrapped completely around his throat and squeezed. He choked, his own wheezing breath harsh in his ears as the world narrowed to the pressure against his windpipe. Twisting only increased the hold, the limb pressing down till Jim saw stars, mouth open in a useless struggle to breathe.

Black crowded his vision when the tentacle around his throat suddenly vanished. He gasped, drawing in lungfuls of blessed air. His wrists, held tight behind his back by unyielding appendages, thrashed unconsciously.

"Goddamit. Get your disgusting fingers away from me," Bones growled. Jim blinked back his disorientation to see Bones on his knees in front of him, wrestling with more of the tentacled beast.

"Bones-" Jim cried out before a tentacle invaded his mouth, cutting of his voice. He jerked his head back instinctively, but the limb pressed in further, down past the edge of his throat. He was only vaguely aware of wet sliding down the back of his pants as the tentacle curled and wedged itself deep in his throat, blocking his air from the inside. A shocked whimper escaped as he tried to gasp in air.

Wetness crept along the ridge of his arse, pressing between the cheeks and around his hole. He squirmed helplessly, trying to twist away from the choking appendage. It was too big to even bite down on, forcing his jaw apart almost to breaking. He wrenched his wrists harder, flexing his shoulders to try and free himself, but the limbs held firm.

"Jim, dammit! Stay with me, Jim! Swallow!" Bones' voice broke through the crush of sensation careening through his body. Jim swallowed almost convulsively, and some of the pressure in his chest lessened. Not enough, and he gagged violently on the limb in his throat, desperate for air. And then the slick digit hovering over his hole pressed in, wet and slick. Unprepared, Jim tried to yell, but only choked himself on the limb coiling in his throat. He felt like he was flying, dark gathering at the edge of his vision once more as the limb in his arse pushed further, wriggling-

And then, air rushed into his lungs. He gasped, chest heaving to reclaim his breath. Colour rushed back into his vision, a spray of oddly black blood spattered the floor. Bones was shoved face-down against the white linoleum of the temporary zoo, face red as a tentacle circled his throat in a crushing hold. His arms were splayed out, and clenched tight in one hand was a sonic scalpel. It looked like the entire creature was forcing itself onto Bones' chest, driving air from his lungs as he choked.

"You're killing him!" Jim yelled, voice hoarse. As if in answer, the limb around Bones' throat loosened. Bones drew in rasping breaths as the beast, nothing more than a writhing mass of tentacles with a gelatinous mass as a body, manhandled him, turning him limply onto his side. He looked like he might be going into shock. "Bones! Bones, hey!" Jim shouted. Bones turned unfocused eyes towards him, chest heaving as slimy appendages slid over it.

Bones groaned, and Jim watched as a tentacle disappeared beneath his trousers. At the same time, the one inside him pushed deeper, snapping his focus back. He grunted as the tentacle eased far enough inside to brush against his prostate. Despite himself, he reacted, twisting to try and force the tentacle further. Oh god.

He wasn't the only one unable to stay silent. In front of him, Bones writhed as a tentacle wrapped itself around his prick, firm grasp making him arch off the floor. "Shit-" Bones gasped, his face red for another reason entirely now. Jim couldn't watch. He closed his eyes as the tentacle in him twitched, stroking and sending white bursting behind his vision.

His skin burned where it touched cool slime, the mix of sensations setting his nerves on fire. A wet appendage curled around his forehead, bending his head back almost painfully. Another swept over his eyes, blotting out his vision. He panted harshly, torn between his body screaming in pleasure and his mind horrified by the vile intrusion. The limb in his arse was moving, slipping in and out. Fucking him. Jim unconsciously lurched back, trying to speed the rhythm. The tentacle slithered into his mouth again, filling his cheeks as it ran slimy suction cups over his teeth and tongue, twisting around them and forcing his mouth wide.

Cool, slick pressure wrapped around his prick, thrumming pulsation rippling up and down his prick as it undulated around his flesh. Jim's eyes rolled up as a wave of searing pleasure ripped down his spine. He couldn't hold himself up anymore; the creature kept him from collapsing onto the floor. He trembled as the appendage in his arse thrust harder, quicker, and so deep he could feel himself stretch painfully. The tentacle in his mouth cut off his groan, once more diving down his throat, choking off his air. He shifted in the beast's hold, trying to tip his head back further, to breathe, but the tentacles held him in place.

The tentacle in his mouth pushed deep, so thick and full against his throat his gag reflex wasn't even triggered. Jim let out a strangled whimper, struggling uselessly as the tentacles wrapped around his body tightened. The pressure grew, the limbs squeezing and holding and thrusting hard and deep in his arse and his throat-

Bones' harsh shout reached his ears through the haze of suffocation. Jim didn't have a thought to spare, his mind overloaded by the jumble of sensations scraping across his body. The thrusting in his arse quickened still, rocking him forward onto the appendage in his throat, forcing it even deeper. The tentacle around his prick pulsated, brushing against his balls, curling and bringing him to the edge. Just as he was about to come, the tentacle in his mouth moved, brushing the inside of his throat. Jim coughed violently, his throat convulsing around the tentacle, trying to expel it and breathe but failing-

He came so hard he blacked out for a moment. The next thing he knew, the tentacle was withdrawing from between his lips and he was on his back, limp on the floor. "Jim! Jim." Bones crawled to his side, grasping Jim's jaw to turn his face. "Jim, talk to me. Breathe, come on."

"Fuck," Jim coughed wretchedly. He could taste it. Bones' hands were on him, everywhere, peeling back tentacles and slime from his skin. Jim jerked unconsciously. "Bones- It-It's still in me," Jim gasped, his hip lurching off the floor as the beast plunged deep into his arse once more before Bones grasped it and tore it out, tossing the still-writhing thing across the floor. "How did you-"

"Cyanide," Bones grunted, wiping slime off Jim's face. "Off the chemical counter when it flung me over it. So no aquariums in the near future?" Jim struggled into a sitting position, his chest oddly heavy as he tried to inhale. He coughed, and then retched slime onto the floor. Bones's hand was at his neck, rubbing reassuringly as he gasped for air.

"No," Jim said, wiping his mouth. "Never again."

"Okay. MedBay for you. Come on," Bones murmured, hooking a hand under Jim's arm. Jim stood, his legs shaking. Bones took his weight wordlessly, fixing their clothing before they stumbled into the Enterprise corridor.


End file.
